characterchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Boggy (Chimera Strain)
This character is made to fit into the setting Chimera Strain and is owned by FrankenSoul. Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance Boggy is a large and imposing individual when one first meets him. Tall, somewhat burly, and with odd features, many are off-put when they first encounter him. His hands lack a ring finger so each only has four fingers that have webbing between them to allow him to push through water more easily. His skin is covered in organic patterns of greens and browns and holds a texture similar to a amphibians, although contact with it will show it's not clammy and cold and instead is very warm and comforting. An extra pair of eyes sit above his normal set and are close together, and all four are such a deep orange that they appear black with only their lighter highlights giving away their true color. While it might appear that he has hair upon his head, instead he has dark, semi-rigid spikes that can be moved but will always move back to their original position. He has no outward ears and instead merely has slits where they should be, and he hardly has a nose that seems more of a snout that's apart of his face. Lastly, to aid him in his travels through water a pair of bright fins that could almost resemble wings adorn his back. The fins of these two large fins are black but the webbing of the fins themselves are warm hues of pink and orange. When at rest, the fins lay flat upon his back and only spring upward when Boggy becomes frightened or angry. Personality Hesitant | Excitable | Innocent | Kind | Affectionate One could compare Boggy's personality to that of an eager, inexperienced puppy. Due to his concealed lifestyle and isolation from others, he lacks any proper knowledge of social interactions or of common modern objects. This leads to a fascination of anything new as he quickly strives to understand the information or situation placed in front of him, smiling all the while. Powers and Abilities *Strength: *Swimming: History Born into a world that was already unkind to mutants, Boggy was unfortunate in that he was born as a next-generation mutant. His entire physiology was altered and obviously so, with extremely abnormal features that leaned towards an amphibian nature. Disgusted and appalled, his mother hid him away from the residents of the city she called home and nursed him in secret, only long enough so that he might survive once she abandoned him. And she surely did, as soon after she felt he was strong enough she snuck away from the city to the waters of the closeby swamp. In the cover of darkness she lay her child there and left him, feeling she had done her duty as far as she was concerned. And in the swamps he remained and luckily managed to survive. It was a friendly environment to him and he grew quickly, learning to catch his meals and explore the marshy lands that he called his home. Trivia *The various light circles around Boggy's body are "sensory spots" and help him in detecting changes in the air/water and his surroundings such as moisture levels, temperatures, and textures. Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Work in Progress Category:Chimera Strain